The Heart Remembers
by Jade121
Summary: A freak accident causes Max to remember his life as Zan and chaos insures. Set right after Destiny. The couples are Tess & Max, along with a hint of Isabel & Michael.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**The Heart Remembers**

* * *

A freak accident causes Max to remember his life as Zan and chaos insures. Set right after Destiny. The couples are Tess & Max, along with a hint of Isabel & Michael.

* * *

**  
**

Streaks of various shades of red banish away all of the traces of the night as the run rose majestically in the sky. In the small town of Roswell, New Mexico only one occupant decided to stay up all night just to relax and enjoy the spectacular view.

A graceful smile bloomed across her face as she ran a hand over her faded blue jeans. '_There is nothing more stunningly beautiful then a sunrise_,' she thought as she tucked a stray blonde curl behind one of her ears. '_However, it would have been nice to have someone else here to enjoy it with; that might have made it ever more special_.'

She brought her knees up so that she could rest her chin on up of them as she folded her arms across her legs. "Don't go wishing for things you know are never going to come true, Tessa Harding! Besides, this is just perfect the way it is," she told herself as loneness swamped her.

As she closed her eyes, she heard the sounds of the early morning bird's chirping. '_I wish it could always be like this... so peaceful,_' she commented just before she heard her neighbor's television flare to life. _It's only like this until the rest of the world wakes up._'

Slowly she stood up and stretched her tired limbs. Pulling her hair out of the ponytail, she took both of hands and shock out her hair. '_I should be grateful that it's a Saturday and that_ _Nasedo is not here.' _Turning her head towards the rising sun, she took one last long look before moving towards the stepladder.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Tess promised softly as she started to make a mental list of things she would like to accomplish before lunch time. As she reached out for the stepladder, she turned to put her foot on the first rung she felt her balance slip. Frantically she attempted to right herself as the stepladder slid out from under her. Desperately her short nails clawed the roofs shingles before she grasped on to the gutter.

"With my luck I'll land on my feet and twist my ankle," Tess moaned as she glanced down. "Which would serve me right for not paying attention in the first place." Closing her eyes, Tess concentrated as she attempted to mentally reach out.

'_Isabel! Max! Michael!_' She felt the gutter slip from under her finger, as she struggled to maintain her grip. Her eyes widen in shock as her grasp failed her.

"Max!" Tess cried before her world faded into black.

Gasping for air, Max woke up with a start. He instinctually knew that something has woken him up; but at the same time he couldn't remember what. '_Maybe Isabel is having another nightmare?_' Max quested as he forced himself out of his warm bed. Glancing at his alarm clock he was slight taken back at the time.

'_Five forty five in the freaking morning! This better be good,'_ Max thought as he ran a hand over his face. Opening his bedroom door, he jumped back in shock as he saw his sister standing there fuming.

"Max!" Isabel hissed at him. "What could you possibly want that you have to interrupt my sleep?"

"Huh? Max whispered as he pulled her into his room. "I thought you called me. Wait, didn't you call me?"

"No!" Isabel huffed before she started to become concerned. "Maybe it's Michael or Tess. My god Max! What if the FBI has them?"

"Calm down," Max instructed.

"Calm down?" Isabel demanded. "Maxwell!"

Cringing from her tone, Maxwell flinched. "I just meant don't start thinking the worst. Let's get dressed, and check on them," Max rationalized. When he saw that she agreed with his decision, he released a breath he didn't know that he was holding. After she left, Max quickly gathered his cloths and dressed.

Moving into the family room, Max looked up to see Isabel gracefully striding towards him, completely dressed, with keys in hand.

"Let's roll," Isabel announced far more serious than Max had recently seen her. He offered no protest as she glided into the driver's seat. With skills that a race car driver who be envious of; she had them speeding towards Michael's apartment in no time. Half way there, they spotted Michael racing his way towards them. She slammed hard on the breaks, and was out of the Jeep before it came to a complete stop.

'_She must have been really worried_,' Max thought as he observed his sister embrace Michael like a crazy woman.

"I'm fine Issy," Michael reassured as he ran his hand up and down her back. "I'm fine."

Yawning, Max closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt part of himself being shattered as a fuzzy picture of an unconscious and bleeding Tess flashed before him. "Tess," Mix whispered wakening himself up.

"Tess!" Max shouted startling both Isabel and Michael. "She's hurt!" He saw them break out into a flat run for the Jeep. Isabel go the Jeep into gear as Michael jumped into the back.

"Breath Max," Isabel ordered as the Jeep flew down the empty streets. With the squeal of the tires, Max shot out and was racing towards the back of the house. Michael dashed to keep up with him. Isabel trailed behind them only to stop short when she saw Tess laying broken on the ground with a frantic Max attempting to heal her, while Michael hovered around.

"Oh... my," Isabel whispered as she bounded over to Tess's side.

"We need to get her inside," Michael ordered as he saw Max starting to heal her. Michael.

"No, I have to heal her first." Max argued.

"Think about this Max," Michael countered. "If her neighbor's look out their window we're done for. Let's just get her inside, and then you can heal her." When Max looked up, Michael's breathe caught as he saw the crazy look in his best-friends eyes. "Hell, heal her now."

"No, you're right," Max understood. "Isabel get the door. We have to get her inside before someone sees."

Gently Max cradled Tess's head as Michael picked her up. Isabel forced the backdoor open with her gifts, clearing the way for Michael and Max to bring Tess in. Once they were inside, she flicked her hand to close the drapes and to clear everything off the family room table.

"Do you think we need the heal stones?" Isabel questioned as she stood next to Michael.

"I don't think so," Max answered as he started to heal the open wounds on her hands. Moving slowly, he worked his way up to the head wound. "I think I'm going to need Michael's raw energy."

"The only way to channel that is with the stones," Isabel stated as she griped Max's hand. "Those are in the pod chamber. We can go and get them."

"Izzy, we don't have time to go get the stones," Michael stressed. "Besides which, Tess has been training me on how to focus my powers." With trepidation, Isabel slowly released her grip on Max's hand. "Hey, Tess will pull through. Max will make sure of it. I think we're going to be very hungry when this is over," Michael observed.

"Is that your not so subtle way of telling me to cook you some breakfast?" Isabel demanded as she gave him a gently smile.

"Yes," Michael answered as he watched her leave the room. "Alright, here we go," Michael whispered as he added his power to Max's.

Adding Michael's power to his own, Max placed his hands over the Tess's head wound. Closing his eyes, he focused his healing energy on her. A flare of white hot energy zinged under his hands as he heard a soft giggle ring in his ears. '_Zan!_' Bright light exploded under his eyes before he saw the beauty standing before him. '_Zan!_'

"Ava, my love," Max whispered as he collapsed onto the ground.

**  
** TBC….

What do you think?


	2. Valenti 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Heart Remembers**

* * *

A freak accident causes Max to remember his life as Zan and chaos insures. Set right after Destiny. The couples are Tess & Max, along with a hint of Isabel & Michael.

* * *

**  
**

The shrill of the phone ringing, reverberates in his head. Fumbling to the floor, he thought, '_Someone must die!'_ Placing his head on the ground, he waited to see if the caller would hang up. '_Who in hell would call this early?_'

The constant ringing started to rake over his shattered nerves. Crawling on his hands and knees, he headed towards the offending noise. At the night table, he reached up and felt for the receiver. Clutching an object, he brought it to his ear.

"What?" he snapped only to hear the offensive phone ring again. "Damn it!" he growled as he tossed the sneaker.

"Hey! Watch it!" shouted another tired voice.

'Got it!' he thought as he found the receiver and brought it to his ear.

"Why are you calling?" he demanded.

"Kyle?" squeaked a high pitched voice. "Is that you?"

'_Isabel Evans? What_?' Closing his eyes, Kyle groaned. "Yes, Isabel it's me. Do you know what time it is?" Rubbing his eyes, Kyle smothered another yawn. '_This better be good_.'

"It's six thirty three," Isabel answered promptly. "I know it's early and… and… I didn't know who to call."

Hear her sob into his ear, wakes Kyle up. '_She's not calling to wish me a good morning_,' Kyle thought as he heard her sob into his ear, waking him up to the fact that there was an emergency. Slowly moving into a sitting position, Kyle gently asked, "Where are you?"

"Tess's place I don't know what to do," Isabel sobbed.

'_Tess's place? Oh, don't tell me that FBI has everyone_,' Kyle thought as he took down the directions to her house. "Take a deep breath and we'll be right over."

"What happened?" Jim questioned he shoved on his shoes.

"I don't know," Kyle muttered confused as he ran a hand down his face. Getting up, he quickly jogged into his room. Throwing on a pair of blue-jeans and a sweat shirt, he started to pulling on his sneakers.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jim demanded frustrated.

"Isabel is frantic. All I know for certain is she's at Tess's place and she has no clue on how to handle the situation she finds herself in," Kyle answered as he tossed the keys to the truck to his father.

"I would feel better if you didn't come along," Jim stated.

"I'm not two, dad. Besides if the FBI was at Tess's house, I highly doubt Isabel Evans would be calling from there," Kyle argued as he opened the front door.

"You're right," Jim agreed reluctantly. As they approached their destination, Jim pointed out Max's Jeep in the front driveway.

'_And where Max is, so is Michael_,' thought Kyle as they pulled into the driveway. Before their truck came to a stop, Isabel burst from the front door. He noticed her tear stained face. 'Something really bad must have happened here to have her this shaken up.'

"They're inside… in the living room," Isabel chocked out brokenly.

Upon entering the house, nothing seemed out of place. Moving into the kitchen, Kyle felt that his life left him unprepared to deal with the situation before him. On the floor laid both Michael and Max. Michael was convulsing and it sounded like he couldn't breathe. While Max just laid there staring at the ceiling. Tess was on the kitchen table, blood was spattered on her cloths and in her hair.

"Jesus H. Christ!" Kyle whispered loudly.

"Kyle," Jim admonished as he moved towards Michael only to stop when he noticed Max on the floor also. "Isabel, what happened?"

"Tess… Tess got hurt, real bad. Head injury. She called out to us, so we came to investigate. Max and Michael brought her inside to heal her. But the wounds were so bad that Max needed Michael's raw energy to heal her. I wanted to get the healing stones, but Michael said there was no time. Max went ahead and I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast… I heard a loud thump and…" Isabel rambled gesturing wildly around her.

"Kyle, check over Tess while I look at Michael," Jim ordered taken charge of the situation. Bending down, Jim noticed that Michael's coloring is off. '_Damn, I wish Max was awake_.' Seeing that Michael steadily getting worse, Jim glanced over to where Kyle was. "Isabel, is Max the only one who can heal?"

With a strangled sob, Isabel shoved Jim away from Michael. Reaching out she cradled him close to her and rocked him gently. "Max!" cried Isabel as she felt Michael's muscles contract in her embrace. "Maxwell!"

"She has dried blood on her face, but other then that I don't think anything is wrong," Kyle stated as he leaned in closer to inspect Tess's wounds. Suddenly he felt that something, not quite human was watching him. Glancing around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Kyle slowly back away from Tess," Jim ordered unable to contain his fear. A blast a green light sent Kyle flying into wall. "Kyle!"

"You dare!" Max roared as he stood up, his inhuman eyes glared on Kyle coldly.

"No!" Isabel screamed as she felt Michael's life-force fade away. "What are you waiting for? Help him!" Looking up at Max throw tear filled eyes, Isabel gasped as she noticed Max's eyes. '_Oh god! What is happening_?' she thought as Max took two quick steps towards her.

Everyone watched in fascination as he sent a bursting purple pulse throughout Michael's body. "Rise Rath!" Max commanded. "So my sister can be at peace!"

Michael's eyes snapped open, to reveal that same inhuman look to them. Cradling Isabel in his arms, Michael preceded to get up off the floor.

"What's going on?" Isabel demanded as she cupped Michael's face. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I'm fine," Michael reassured softly before turning towards Max. "What is the offense?"

"He dared to taint my wife!" Max hissed as he jabbed a finger at Kyle.

"Punishable by death," Michael stated as he raised his hand. Max also raised his.

"Kyle didn't do anything wrong!" Isabel shouted tugging on Michael's arm. "You can't kill him! He wouldn't even be here if I didn't ask him to come."

"Why, would you do such a thing?" Max demanded in an angry roar.

"You were hurt!" Kyle answered from the floor. "What the hell was she supposed to do? Huh? Let Michael die? Tess is also hurt," Kyle stated as he nodding to her. "Michael was dieing on the floor and you oh great leader were unconscious."

"He's right, Max," Jim added hoping to elevate the tension in the room.

"Who is this Max? I am Zan!" Max contradicted as he kept his hand in the air.

"You're Max. I'm Isabel and that's Michael," Isabel whispered horrified as she pointed to Michael.

"Enough! Ava is hurt; tend to your wife. I will gather intelligence," Michael stated as his eye slowly became more human like. Inspecting the small house, he quickly found the master bedroom. "Zan, I have found your bed-chamber."

"Wait a minute. This is Tess's place, not Zan and Ava's place. It's not their bed-chamber." Jim stressed.

"We are mated!" Max roared turning his angry from Kyle to Jim.

"Mated? How you just made her acquaintance four weeks ago," Kyle questioned. .

"Zan, they could be assigned to ensuring Ava's security and safety," Michael rationalized.

"Vilandra, explain to them, that I am her mate," Max commanded as he picked up Tess. He cradled her small body in his arms.

"Who the hell is Vilandra?" Isabel shouted losing all of her patience. At her statement both Max and Michael gave her a questioning look.

Out of the corner of her eye, Isabel saw Michael stalk his way to her. Focusing her attention on him, she maneuvered out of his reach. "You, who-ever you are, stay over there!" Isabel stressed. She sighed in relief when Michael stopped dead in his tracks.

"Do you not know you intended?" Max inquired drawing Isabel's attention away from Michael.

"What? No… no, no way. We're just friends," Isabel stammered before she felt Michael's arms slip around her. "Mich.." Soft lips covered hers; the feel of coming home overwhelmed Isabel.

Kyle and Jim watch Michael effectively calm Isabel down by kissing her.

"I thought that only worked in the movies. I think we can go," Kyle muttered as he moved towards the front door, only to have it slam shut. "Or maybe not. Ah… you closed the door," Kyle quizzed as he followed Max to the doorway of the bedroom. He noticed that max treated Tess like was made out of spun glass.

"Why does she not wake? She has been healed," Max probed gently as he stroked her face.

"Maybe she's tired," Jim offered.

"Yeah, Tess said that she loved to watch the sun rise. She probably stayed up all night," Kyle agreed.

"Oh my, is she alright?" Jim gasped as Michael carried in Isabel.

"She's fine. She has little, too no memories," Michael stated as he placed her next to Tess on the bed. Turning towards Max, Michael debriefed his commander. "It's true what the hu… Kyle says. Man, my head hurts. Ah, damn Max. It never hurt this bad before," Michael groaned as he knees buckled out from under him. His eyes became human once again.

"The fault was mine. I apologize. I don't ever recall Vilandra being so scared before. In my haste to obviate her fears, I fear I healed you too quickly," Max offered in the way of an apology.

"That's okay, Max. I guess I must have been in a right state," Michael dismissed.

"Zan. My name is Zan," Max corrected. At his statement, Michael's head jerked up and his mouth opened.

'_Well at lest I'm not the only one who is God-smacked. This just might have been worth getting out of bed_,' Kyle thought.

A loud piercing noise screamed from Max, starting everyone. Quickly Max patted down his body, only to squeak when the noise happened again.

"What is that noise?" Max demanded as he continued to search for the source. Kyle snickered, Jim snorted and Michael fought not to laugh.

"It's your cell phone. Inside pocket," Michael directed.

It was amusing to watch Max, pull out the silver phone then drop it on the bed when it rang again. He quickly snatched the phone and cased a long look at Tess. Sighing heavily as she continued to slumber, he inspected the device. Flipping the lid up, he heard a woman's voice.

"Max, where are you? Is your sister with you? She's not here," Diane Evans demanded.

"Who are you?" Max questioned.

"I'm your mother, Diana Evans. Maxwell, are you feeling alright?" Diane asked as she playing along.

"My mother is the queen. My sister is by my side, as is my guard. We have met up with the human Kyle and his guardian," Max stated as he snapped the cell phone closed.

"Max! You can't go around…" Michael hissed horrified as he jumped across the bed.

"It is true. My mother is queen," Max declared looking nonplused. Max places the phone on the night stand. The cell phone starts to ring again. "She wasn't my mother. I have no wish to speak with her."

"I think I'll take this," Jim offered as he reached for the phone.

**  
** TBC


	3. Nasedo 3

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**The Heart Remembers**

* * *

A freak accident causes Max to remember his life as Zan and chaos insures. Set right after Destiny. The couples are Tess & Max, along with a hint of Isabel & Michael.

* * *

**  
"**Everything is fine Diane. Max was asleep when he answered that phone. What? No…no. Yes, Isabel is here, they were watching the sunrise… yes even Isabel. Huh? Ha, ha… Kids are funny these days," Jim reassured the confused mother.

"Why is he making excuses?" Max challenged as he eavesdropped on Jim's half of the conversation. "He does not need to explain anything to that woman."

"Max, that's your mom," Kyle answered.

"Zan! Are you such a simpleton that you can not remember my name!" Max hissed as he slowly became enraged. The air around him became charged.

"Cool it. Kyle was explaining that the woman who called is your mother here on Earth. He's not disrespecting the queen," Michael insisted. Both boys watched as Max struggled to contain his temper. "He calls you Max, because that is what you are called here on Earth."

"My mother, the Queen….. was so courageous; my sister takes after her in that way," Max muttered as a faraway look came over his face.

"I'll take your word for it," Michael agreed. '_Isabel's not courageous; she's confusing, pampered and demanding!_' Michael thought. As he looked up at Max, he noticed Max's inquiring look as a nasty smirk formed on his face. '_That's not good._'

"Do you not remember? How Vilandra led you on a merry goose-chase until she had you going in circles," Max probed.

"Not really," Michael answered honestly. '_Isabel does that now, eve without trying_.' Looking down at the woman in question, Michael smiled softly. "Hell, we didn't even know about Tess until she showed up in town." Seeing Max's bewildered expression Michael shook his head. "When we came out of our pods, Tess still hadn't emerged."

"I left her. She must have been so hurt," Max groaned, horrified at the idea.

"Yeah, but she had her protector, so it turned out all right," Kyle sympathetically stated in an attempt to reassure Max.

"Proctor? What happened to the guardians?" Max grilled as he stalked over to where Tess laid and narrowed his eyes at her. "Which protector?"

"Ah… I don't know," Kyle gasped.

"Nasedo, the proctor's name was Nasedo," Michael responded, causing both boys to rapidly back away from the thunderous look on Max's face.

"I'll kill him!" Max threatened as his power flashed from his hands. "With my own bare hands, I'll erase him from time! Don't try to stop me Rath. It's my right!"

"You can't kill him. He's in Washington trying to get rid of the FBI's special unit," Michael countered.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt Tess?" Kyle inquired concerned by the power Max was putting out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father re-enter the room.

"What happened?" Jim asked as he noticed the change in Max.

"Nasedo!" Max grunted in anger.

"The proctor? What about him?" Jim questioned confused. He looked over to Michael for assistance, only to see the young man shrugged his shoulders. "Max…Zan, what about Nasedo that has you so angry?"

"He took her away!" Max roared enraged. His shout unknowingly woke up Isabel. "He knew full well that we were here, but he took her away!"

"How did he know that we were here? We had to contact him," Isabel countered drowsily.

"No we didn't. The proctors were designed to be able to locate us within a 50- mile radius," Max snapped at her.

"So he knew where we were this entire time," Michael huffed.

'_Why just Tess? Why not all of you?_' Kyle wondered. "Designed? Do you think that maybe his programming is… I don't know broken? Could that be why he took Tess?" Kyle suggested.

"No, he took her because she is the other half of my soul," Max howled.

"I thought Liz was the other half of your soul," Kyle commented.

"Who is Liz? How can she claim to be the other half of my soul when our marriage ritual intertwines the soul? Rath, come explain this," Max commanded.

"Liz got shot working at the Crashdown…" Michael started.

"Crashdown? She crashed down. Maybe she damaged her mind," Max offered.

"No," Michael interrupted. "She got shot at the place where she worked."

"But you just said that she crashed down," Max argued.

"The Crashdown is a burger joint! She didn't hurt her head. Michael would explain what happened if you would stop interrupting him," Isabel erupted.

"I am king! I get to interrupt him. You would do better to know you place, Vilandra," Max insulted. Isabel gasped in outrage, as Kyle and Jim coughed to cover their laughter.

As he struggled to not be effected by Max's outrageous statement, Michael grumbled, "When has she ever known her place?"

"See you do remember some things," Max laughed until he saw hurt flash in his sister's eyes. "Come Vilandra, we were just jesting, there is no need for distress."

"As I was saying, Liz got shot. We were eating there. You rushed over to heal her, while I tackled the gunman. She claims she saw into your soul and you into hers," Michael simplified.

"Ah, the healing flashes. But that does not make her my true mate," Max muttered loudly. He heard a loud rumbling noise as his stomach twitched. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes," Isabel huffed as the sound happened again.

"What is it?" Max asked slightly confused. '_This place sure has a lot of noise_.' As the noise happened again, he looked down. Spying nothing, he examined the room. Raking the room with his eyes, he heard his sister's and the general's laughter. When it happened again, he realized the noise comes from within him.

"Hunger pains. Your hunger pains," Jim explained. He saw that Max didn't understand so he elaborated, "when humans get hungry there stomachs make that noise. It goes away after you eat."

"I will wait for Ava," Max stated his stomach groaned again. Looking over to where she was still sleeping, a forlorn look transpired over Max's face. "She still has not wakened."

"We not leaving the house, we're just going into the kitchen," Michael clarified as he pulled Max out of the bedroom.

**  
Until Later**


	4. What Proctors are 4

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**The Heart Remembers**

* * *

A freak accident causes Max to remember his life as Zan and chaos insures. Set right after Destiny. The couples are Tess & Max, along with a hint of Isabel & Michael.

* * *

**  
**

"What is the difference between the protectors and guardians?" Kyle inquired as he watched Michael shooed Isabel out of the kitchen.

"Rath, would know better then I," Max assumed as he studied the layout of the kitchen. He would glance back to the bedroom every few seconds. Turning he locked eyes with his commander. There he saw confusion. "Rath was the one who designed and created the protectors."

"Why?" Isabel asked as she took a seat between Michael and Max.

"The training of new soldiers took time. Time we did not have. The protectors were designed to assist our current legion to defend our cities against the insurgents. To create a protect we used a combination of multiple things," Max explained as he once again looked back at the bedroom.

"Do you think that the crash somehow damaged them?" Isabel asked.

"Them? As in more then one of them?"" Max probed.

"Well, our ship is imbedded into the rock formation, but there was a crash. So we assumed that there was another ship," Michael responded.

"Another ship? Hmm…." Max pondered.

"Tess is fine. If she moves we will hear her," Kyle declared in a vain attempt to reassure Max.

"If she…." Max growled as his eyes narrowed. "He would not dare…" Abruptly Max stood up, and grabbed Isabel by the arm. "Go into the bedroom," Max commanded.

"Hey!" Isabel protested slightly. She looked over to Michael who was watching the scene with intense eyes. "Fine."

"Once you're in there, move around," Max ordered as Isabel gracefully strode towards the bedroom. As she entered the room, the door closed behind her. "I think, I'm need to get use to apologizing."

"That is very true," Michael agreed as he slowly relaxed. "So why is she in the bedroom?"

"Testing a probability," Max answered. He growled slowly, turning to Jim he looked at him directly. "Do you hear her?"

"I can hear someone moving about," Jim commented.

"It is worst then I had thought," Max muttered.

"Why is that?" Kyle asked as he helped himself to some food.

"Because Nasedo could monitor Ava's movements, if she tried to escape he would hear her," Michael answered. "She had no-one to depend on but him."

"And he made sure of it," Isabel stated as she stood in the doorway. "He had her on an extremely tight leash when she first arrived in Roswell."

"But that has changed, because now she has us," Michael conveyed. "But that does explained why she freaked when she thought he had died that day in the pod-chamber."

"How are you going to help her now? Because incase you failed to notice, Nasedo is not around and hasn't been around since summer began. Besides which Tess seems normal to me," Kyle dismissed.

"_Seems_ is the operative word," Max whispered. "I would venture that he conditioned her to have certain responses to various situations. That alone makes her extremely dangerous."

"What are you saying Max?" Jim demanded until he saw Max's eyes flash. "Zan."

"We need to undo the damage and fast," Max stated.

"Why?" Isabel questioned. "Tess is a little aggressive but she's not dangerous."

"Vilandra, protectors protect and sometime force the mission. Guardians protect and nurture the person. The mission is to go home, and god help the delusional fool who gets in the way," Max explained.

"Meaning, she will eliminate anyone who stands in the way of the mission. Everyone except us," Michael clarified.

"Because we're the royal four," Isabel whispered completely horrified.

"Well, what are we standing about for? How do we help Tess?" Kyle probed.

"We?" Isabel huffed.

"You invited him," Max smirked as he strode towards the bedroom.

**  
** TBC


	5. Preparing 5

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**The Heart Remembers**

* * *

A freak accident causes Max to remember his life as Zan and chaos insures. Set right after Destiny. The couples are Tess & Max, along with a hint of Isabel & Michael.

* * *

AN: Working parts of the 1st and 2nd season in: select scenes only! It would take too long to re-write the whole thing. If perchance you get confused leave me a review and I'll try to respond. **HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

* * *

**  
**

As he stood by her side, Max gazed lovingly down at her. His fingers traced the outline of her face. '_Why don't you wake?_' he thought. '_I promise never to leave you or up anyone before you, ever again._' He found that he had to lean over her to inspect his beloved's wounds, as her body would not move. A nagging feeling assaulted him.

"I wonder?" Max muttered as he took possession of Tess's hand. Max easily lifted her arm up, but when he tried to bend it at the elbow he couldn't.

"Wonder what?" Michael questioned as he stood by the doorway.

"Her body has shut down," Max stated.

"What?" Kyle questioned concerned. "Shut down…. as in she's dieing?"

"Who is dieing?" Isabel demanded as she strode into the room.

"No-one Vilandra," Max stated as he smiled softly. "Her body has shut down, so that her mind can heal."

"I take it this is a good thing," Michael commented when he noticed Max's smile.

"A great thing," Max whispered.

"Why is this great? Tess hasn't woken up," Isabel remarked.

"Because now is the time to began to heal our rift and undo most of the damage that Nasedo has inflicted upon her," Max clarified as he stroked her face.

"So what are we going to need for this?" Kyle asked.

"We?" Isabel hissed as she glared at Kyle.

"Vilandra, I do think we're going to need their assistance. I do not recall my life on this plant, but I know that we're going to need a great many things," Max enlightened.

"What things?" Michael inquired.

"The granilith for one. That should be around the pod-chamber. We could use the healing stones and the communication crystals if they are available. Rath, remember to bring the heat," Max commanded as turned to look at them.

"Granilith?" Isabel questioned.

"Heat?" Michael parroted.

"Stones and crystals?" Kyle questioned. "If I didn't know better I'd swear you have been spending too much time with De'Luca."

"Enough, we are wasting precious time," Max snapped. "Rath, we will need warmth, something soft, preferably. Vilandra, the Granilith is a conduit it allows for us to do a great many things. Who is this De'Luca?"

"A loud mouth," Michael mumbled.

"We need peace and quite, nothing loud," Max stressed as he gathered up Tess. "Take me to the pod-chamber."

"Yes, O'Great leader, but I don't know where it is," Kyle mouthed off until he felt Max's eyes on him.

"We'll take you," Isabel stated as she pulled out her keys.

"They will accompany us," Max ordered as his glare intensified.

"What? Why?" Isabel argued.

"They are Ava's guardians," Max snapped causing the lights in the house to flicker.

"Alright Zan, let's calm down. If time is of the essence, we need to be leaving," Jim suggested as he pulled out the keys to his truck. "I understand that you're worried about the amount of damage that Nasedo has inflicted on Tess… Ava, but taking your aggression out on Isabel is wrong."

"I do apologize, Vilandra. I will take the human's words to heart and attempt to mind my temper," Max offered as he strode from the room.

"He needs to learn control," Michael muttered stunned. Leaning over the bed, Michael pulls the blankets off. Bundling them in his arms, he gave Isabel a reassuring smile before he followed her out.

"This is going to get interesting," Kyle mumbled turning to look at his father. "But absolutely worth waking up for."

The eccentric group quickly made their way towards the pod-chamber. At the rock formation, Isabel waved her hand to gain them entrance. Once inside, Michael used his powers to give the room some light.

"So this is where you came from," Jim whispered.

"No, we are from Avatar. A solar system of five plants, where I ruled with my mate," Max explained. "The plants thrived under my rule, but the radial changes that I was making upset many of the upper-crust, even though it was for the betterment of everyone. A war broke out. Ki'var, an upper-crust elitist challenged my right to rule. We were just about to crush his rebellion when we were betrayed."

"You were the activist on your plant?" Kyle questioned fascinated.

"I was King," Max enlightened.

"So Isabel was a princess?" Kyle laughed as Isabel blushed slightly.

"Yes, _Vilandra_ is a princess. You should do well to remember that," Max sneered as he looked around the chamber. "Vilandra is a genius."

"Why do you say that?" Michael asked as he crouched down to inspect what Max was looking at. "Yeah, she's brilliant. So gifted, that she concealed the Granilith _in_ our pod-chamber." As he stood up, Michael raised his hand. A green bubble of light erupted from Michael's hand as the wall hiding the Granilith faded away. The stunned group stared at the Granilith in awe.

"Oh my," Isabel whispered. "It's the Granilith." Together the four of them entered the chamber, slowly the darkness faded away as the Granilith came to life. Instinctively, Isabel moved closer to Michael. Michael ran a hand over the center pillar, causing the walls of the Granilith to glow bright silver. "It's like coming home.

"What's next?" Kyle asked ruining the mood. The three royals turned towards him. Michael was the first to move away taking a protective stance as Isabel took and spread out the blanket. Max gently lowered Tess onto the blanket near the Granilith.

"Now we fix the damage," Max whispered as he laid down beside Tess. As he put his head down on the ground a beam burst from the pillar, splitting into two hitting both Tess and Max directly on their foreheads. "Do not fret, Vilandra. We have done this before."

"Isabel, come on. We'll be there. As we always have been," Michael whispered as he caressed her arm.

"Well, someone has to save Max from his insanity," Isabel reluctantly agreed as her glanced over to where Jim and Kyle stood.

"We're not going anywhere," Jim stated as he found a spot to sit down.

"You can't get rid of us that quickly," Kyle uttered as he took a seat next to his father.

"Fine, but don't touch anything," Isabel stressed as she laid down on the other side of Tess. She struggled to get comfortable, until Michael lifted her head onto his shoulder. The two of them stared directly into each other's eyes for a fraction of a second before they were plunged into Tess's mind.

**  
** Blurry. Everything was blurry. Noises seemed to jump out at them. Small noises became loud ones. Alone. Where was everyone? Did they forget about me? Fear gripped them. The corridors blended together. Everything had a yellow tinge to it. The need to escape was becoming paramount. Can't breathe.

_**  
** Agent Pierce had his gun pointed at Sheriff Valenti. Everyone knew he was going to pull the trigger._

"_STOP!" Michael commanded. A struggle ensued. Michael gasped as he swayed. He had killed someone. An agent of the FBI. He knew that his life was forfeit. The FBI would never stop hunting him down. Not now, not ever._

"Rath," Max whispered. "This has already happened. We have not abandoned you."

"But, now they'll never stop looking," Michael countered as an intense wave of fear started to engulf him.

"They always have looked, but never have they found," Max offered as he placed a calming hand on Michael's shoulders.

"Oh, why are we here?" Michael whispered feeling a bit safer and less scared.

"Because something happened here that has given Ava pause for concern," Max explained as he moved about freely.

"Ah… Zan, I can't move," Michael hissed as he attempted to move.

"When happened to the body?" Max asked as he looked over Pierce.

"We buried him out by the bluffs," Isabel stated as she moved towards Michael.

"Did we do anything to the body? Beyond burry it?" Max inquired. He glanced over to them. "I'll take your dazed looks as a no. This is one worry that I can and will fix as soon as we depart from here."

"Why?" Isabel questioned.

"I was here. Trapped and tortured by these people because they knew what to look for. This means that our enemy is here, hoping that we will slip up and reveal ourselves," Max answered. "Plus it will ease some of Ava's concerns."

"That's reasonable, but I'm still stuck," Michael stated as Isabel tried in vain to help him.

"I'm sorry but that is Ava's doing," Max asserted. "She thinks you're stuck… are you working with her on something?"

"Tess… Ava has been helping Michael develop his powers," Isabel offered.

"Hmm, Vilandra might be on to something. How is the training going with Ava?" Max questioned ever so softly.

"Not too good,if you must know," Michael grumbled. Instantly on his guard, something about the way Max asked that question didn't feel right. As the scene before them changed into Michael's apartment, before him was his broken down kitchen table. On top of the table sat a pile of rocks. The table had scorch marks all over it.

"_Next one. Keep your focus!" Tess's voice encouraged._

The group waited for something to happen. After what felt like several minutes, Michael lifted his hand and blasted one of the rocks on the table.

"_No rock stands a chance against Michael Guerin," Max's voice snickered. _

"I see," Max murmured. "I think I'll take over your training. However, your skills far exceed my own."

"Really?" Isabel questioned.

"Oh course, Rath besides being the Head of our Military is our last defense. He is a power that once unleashed is unstoppable," Max praised. "To see him reduced to blowing up rocks is beyond an indignity."

"That's fine with me. What now?" Michael asked as everything stared to change again. They found themselves within the pod-chamber. Only this time, Max and Isabel looked slightly faded out.

"_You want to know, don't you? You want all the answers. I can give them to you, but first you have to convince them that I'm not your enemy. Max didn't tell you about this, did he? Take it. It will prove to them that I don't want to hurt you. If you convince them then I can explain everything," Tess implored as she handed Michael the alien book. A few seconds more and Michael also faded out._

They watched as Nasedo fazed out of the wall. They watched as Tess backed away from him. As if she feared that he would strike out at her.

"He was here the entire time?" Isabel hissed outraged.

"_How could you bring them up here like this? You know the Special Unit is close. You saw that camera. Who do you think put it on them in the first place? Our friend, Pierce," Nasedo condemned. _

"You could have said something," Michael snapped.

"_Oh yeah, so why don't you just kill him? According to Max, you've done that before," Tess rebuked as her voice quivered. _

"You tell him Tess," Isabel encouraged.

"_What has he been telling you? You're going to trust him over me? Listen, you and I have spent a lot of time together. Now I don't want to say we're family…" Nasedo disrespected._

"You're not," Max hissed.

"_You're not my family. You never will be. Max, Michael and Isabel are," Tess asserted._

"Good girl," Michael whispered as he started to study the scene before him.

"_Fine. Go have your little reunion. If I have to kill people, I kill people. Pierce is dangerous. You all still need me if you expect to survive him," Nasedo predestined as he moved closer to Tess._

"We didn't need you! It was your delusional logic that got my brother trapped in that hell-hole in the first place," Isabel shouted.

"_You're really scared of Pierce, aren't you? More than the others," Tess whispered frightened._

"Did you see it?" Michael questioned.

"_He's smarter. He's closer to the four of you than anyone's ever been," Nasedo reproached. _

"How could I miss it?" Max stated.

"See what? Michael, what did I miss?" Isabel demanded.

"You are to never be alone with Nasedo," Max ordered as he touched Isabel's shoulder. "Never, do you hear me Vilandra? If you ever do find yourself alone, leave your body behind and reach for one of us with your mind."

"Max, you're scaring me. What did I miss? Isabel asked frighten.

Suddenly she felt as if the room was slipping from her grasp. "Max? Zan? What's going on?" Gasping, Isabel sat up in the pod-chamber.

"We can only stay in Ava's mind for so long, before her natural defenses kick in," Max explained as he awoke next to her. He took the blanket and covered her up. He took the time to tuck her in.

"So, how many times do you think you're going to need to do this?" Jim questioned causing Max to growl in anger.

"How long where we under?" Michael questioned.

"About three hours," Kyle answered. "How is she?"

"It's not good. At this rate it might take the entire summer," Michael muttered as he stretched. "Any ideas on how we're going to work around that?"

"We're going to kill him, at lest in her mind" Max relied happily. "We only have a short window, maybe three or four days at the most."

"I think Kyle is right, Nasedo is somehow defective. I just can't put my finger on how," Michael responded. "But before we kill him off in her mind, we need to be sure that it won't cause more damage then good."

"Agreed," Max affirmed. "Now take m to the bluffs. It's time to put one or two of her concerns to rest."

"But… how are we going to help Tess if we can only be in her mind for a short time and have such a short time to fix her?" Isabel questioned concerned.

"We have a short time, but the humans have about an hour longer," Max offered. "When we remove Nasedo, we will need to replace him with her guardians."

"Ah… will it hurt?" Kyle asked.

"No. You will no pain, but you might experience some of Ava's reservations," Max clarified. "Vilandra will enlighten you."

Michael and Max silently left the pod-chamber; with Michael leading they walked towards the bluffs. A short time later, Michael stopped and heaved a heavy sigh.

"We're here?" Michael stressed.

"So close to the pod-chamber?" Max questioned.

"It was crazy that night," Michael tried to explain until he lost his voice.

"You do not need to offer me any explanations. You came and got me out of there. Nasedo, for all his so called good intensions and purposes nearly exposed us all to this world's government," Max sneered.

"They're still around, you know. We think that the new guy at the UFO Center is not who he is claiming he is," Michael stated as he stared down at the rocks. "Agent Pierce is buried here."

"Good, let's get to work, shall we," Max stated. It took them several hours before Michael relaxed enough for his powers to do the work he wanted them to do. With a sweep of his hand the rocks evaporated into dust. It took them a few more minutes until they saw the skeletal remains of the FBI agent.

"Now it's my turn," Max muttered as he waived his hand over the remains. They became brittle, and broke in several parts. To the naked eye, that was all that changed.

"That's it?" Michael questioned. "They don't look much different."

"I know. But I have also aged the bones and changed their D.N.A. make up," Max laughed at the look on Michael's face. "Now you need to put the rocks back."

"Huh?" Michael huffed.

"You made the rocks disperse into dust, now you will need to make them solidify back into rocks," Max explained. "Compared to dissolving the rocks, solidifying them is relatively easy."

**  
** TBC


	6. Raising Rath 6

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**The Heart Remembers

* * *

**

"Rath!" Maxwell shouted to no avail as an exhausted Michael collapsed onto his bed. "Rath, come on!" Shaking his admiral, Maxwell was annoyed to find the man asleep. "It wasn't that hard!"

Frustrated that he seemed to be the only one who remembered how to use his powers, he placed his hand over Michael's forehead. Slowly he poured some power into Michael, just enough to wake the slumbering force within him. "It is time to merge and for Rath to emerge as the victor."

Feeling a flash of power jolt his hand, Maxwell smiled. '_Rath will be joining me soon. Should I wake up my sister?_' Tilting his head, Maxwell narrowed his eyes. '_She's much more controllable here. But is she in more danger not understanding that there is something wrong with that so called protector?_'

"Leave her awakening to me," Michael demanded deadly.

"As you wish, it is good to see you old friend," Maxwell stated as he smirked down at Michael. He had to force himself not to flinch at the cold glare that Michael gave him.

"Go integrate Ava's guardians into her mind, while I deal with the young Mister Guerin," Michael ordered as he closed his eyes. "He reminds me of myself."

"He should, he is you," Maxwell stressed as he moved away. "So don't kill him."

"I make no promises," Michael answered as he raised his hand. With a pulse of power, he kicked Maxwell out of the apartment, then closed and locked the door.

Dusting the invisible dirt off of him, Maxwell felt lighter. '_At least Rath will be here in this hell hole along with me._' Stepping out into the growing twilight, Maxwell made his way towards the vehicle that took him places. As he sat in the driver's seat, he looked around. Spotting no one, he placed his hand over the ignition. Closing his eyes, he tapped into the being within him for information. Reaching within his coat pocket he withdrew the keys.

With a roar the jeep leapt to life. Racing down the street, Maxwell started to slow down as he saw a large sign announcing 'Crash Down.' Intrigued he pulled into the parking lot. Hopping out of the jeep, he strode into the burger joint. Smiling at a blonde waitress, Maxwell took a seat at the corner.

"This is a bad time Maxwell," the waitress said sadly. "Liz is leaving in the morning. I really wish she would talk to me. Has she spoken to you?"

"Not recently," Maxwell covered. "Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"She has too, you're sitting in her section," the waitress answered as she gave him a half hearted smile.

"DeLuca, get back to work," someone shouted.

Watching in fascination, he was slightly surprised to see the waitress he was talking to jump away from him. '_So that must be DeLuca, she doesn't seem to be that bad_.' Twisting around in his seat, he found out why everyone called her a loud mouth when she started to yell at some poor schmuck. Smirking, he was amused by her antics. '_I can see why Rath would be attracted to her. She does have some spunk._'

"Maxwell, what can I get you?" a brittle voice asked him.

Twisting around, Maxwell found himself staring at a pair of soulful brown eyes. Raking over her appearance he found her lacking, until he saw his healing seal around her. "Liz, can I have seven Saturn fries, eight Mars burgers with the works and several minutes of your time."

"Max…"

"When the order is finished you will help carry it out to my vehicle, this I command," Maxwell ordered softly.

"Fine, Maxwell," Liz huffed as she put in his order.

As she walked away, the being within him started to act up. Placing a hand on his stomach, Zan bombarded Maxwell with flashes of his love and their life. The life he placed in danger as he ignored what he really was. '_That should silence him._'

"You alright there Max?" DeLuca asked concerned. "It's not Czechoslovakians in nature is it?"

"No, just indigestion," Maxwell reassured her. "Here comes Liz with my order."

"Later, Max," DeLuce said as she moved to wait on another customer.

"Later," Maxwell laughed as he held open the door for Liz. Glancing about he noted that they were alone as they approached his jeep. Taking the food from her, he wasn't amused to see her starting to walk away from him.

"Get back here," Maxwell ordered annoyed.

"Maxwell, I don't have time…"

"My name is not Maxwell, but Zan," Maxwell stressed.

"How…." Liz started to ask worried.

"Silence!" Maxwell hissed angrily as he dragged her back towards his jeep. "I hear you are leaving. Stay gone for the whole summer. There is to be no contact with anyone from this town but your parents. Take whatever written or photographic evidence of your so called romance with Maxwell and destroy it. From this day forth you will have no more contact with Maxwell. Think of him fondly and often. Should you need to contact him, you will contact Michael."

Seeing the conflict in her eyes, Maxwell placed his hand directly over the original hand print and pushed his command into her, knowing that the seal will ensure that she obeyed him. "Good bye and good riddance."

As he drove away from the Crash Down, he headed towards the pod chamber. Halfway there he spotted his second in command. Slowing down but not stopping, Michael leapt into the moving jeep.

"I see you went to that burger joint," Michael observed. "How is your so called soul mate?"

"Had to get substance for Ava's guardians and I had to take care of left over business. She was it and she is leaving," Maxwell laughed as Michael pulled out a burger and started to chow down. "What do you think of the human Kyle's suggestion that the protector is damaged?"

"It appears so, but he's displaying more than basic functions. Have you given any thought that he might not be a protector?" Michael questioned as he finished off a burger. "Those are pretty good."

"That's not good," Maxwell whispered. "He knows where the pod chamber is."

"But not where the Granilith was and I feel that is what has kept Ava safe all this time," Michael reasoned. "Once we fix Ava, I'll go find that protector and take him apart."

"Let me join in after all she is my wife," Maxwell pleaded as he pulled up to the pod chamber.

"Then leave my intended to me," Michael stated as he jumped out of the jeep. He reached back in for the food. "I mean it; I will deal with her in my own way. Don't interfere."

"She is responsibility, Ava is mine," Maxwell stated as he grabbed the rest of the food from his jeep. Following Michael's lead, he entered the pod chamber.

"You're back!" Isabel gushed as she ran up to Michael. Giving him a quick hug, she grabbed one of the bags of food from him before waving to Maxwell. "Kyle and Jim have been under for about two hours now. It appears to be going well."

"I'll go check on Ava's progress," Maxwell stated as he moved towards the Granilith.

"How did everything go?" Isabel whispered to Michael.

"It is done," Michael answered softly as he took her in. "My training has been completed."

"Already?" Isabel whispered as she looked to Michael. She noted that he carried himself differently, he seem more sure of himself. "That's great."

"I'm glad that you think so," Michael stated as he maneuvered her towards the Granilith. He was not surprised when she moved closer to him as a result. '_It is as it should be._'

"What is?" Isabel asked. Looking at Michael, she gave him a softly smile. "What is as it should be?" She watched as a slowly smile bloomed across his face right before his lips whispered against hers.

Looking over towards the pair, Maxwell was slight annoyed. Until he saw Ava's guardians rouse themselves. Moving close to Ava, he laid down next to her. Inching closer to her, he inhaled her unique scent. '_I'm coming my love. This time it will be just us._' Beams of light reached out for him as he was pulled into Ava's consciences.

TBC


	7. First Date with a twist 7

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**The Heart Remembers

* * *

**

As the fog cleared, Maxwell smiled as he recognized the ballroom. As his subjects twirled around him in white ball gowns and black dress suits, he looked around for his beloved. '_Where is she? She should be standing out amongst the ton_.' Frowning, he narrowed his eyes. He could feel that she was close but still so far away from him. Turning his head right to left, he released his breath when he caught a glance of her standing near the windows. '_She never over there, I swear if this corruption of our courting is from that guardian, I'll take him apart!_'

Gracefully, he moved towards her. For every step he took towards her, she took a half step away. Reaching out a hand, Maxwell touched one of the grey marble pillars. Slowly, he released just a bit of his healing power. The pillar glowed bright before dimming into soft white.

"What are you doing?" Tess demanded as she stopped moving away from him. "Max? Are you alright?" She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she gnawed on her lower lip. "Are you scared?"

"I'm not sure," Maxwell faked as he watched her reactions under his lashes. "I remember this, but it doesn't look right and the music it's off."

"Ah, now that you mention it, the music does seem off," Tess replied as confusion clouded her features. Almost as if she was afraid, she came just a bit closer to him. "What do you remember?"

"Well for one the music was more like waltz but softer," Maxwell answered as he started to hum bits of their dance to her. He repeated several bars until the music morphed into their song. "The light, it's all wrong. More colorful, the palest blues and greens, I remember that it danced off the crystals in your hair." Softening light gave born to more visible details. The tiny crystals that sparkled within golden hair, made Maxwell swallow the lump in his throat. 'She is so beautiful, my precious light.' Dragging a hand down his face, he tried to fake his confusion. "We were celebrating something important, I remember that because all my subjects being there."

"Sub..subjects?" Tess questioned confused as she moved even closer to Maxwell. "The celebration was… for Vilandra. It was her engagement party." She placed one hand on Maxwell's forearm as he cupped her other hand. "What?"

"Dance with me, my lady," Maxwell requested as he lead Tess into their dance. With sure steps they waltzed around the room. He felt her relax into his embrace and grow bold as they move in time with the music. "Beauty, beyond beauty. Your light shines." As the song slowly came to an end, a new song started up. Upon hearing the first few cords, he knew at once that Rath and his sister had joined them.

"I know this song," Tess whispered as she looked around her. "I don't remember Michael and Isabel being here."

"It was their party," Maxwell replied as he nodded an acknowledgment to Michael.

"But they didn't come near me, not at the dance, right? She's not mad at me is she?" Tess asked slightly scared at the other half of their group made their way towards them.

"What makes you say that?" Maxwell probed as he felt how tense she was.

"My dress, it's not white," Tess answered softly as she subconsciously touched her dress.

"My prince," Rath greeted softly as he stood stiffly at Vilandra's side.

"Stop it Michael," Isabel hissed her reprimanded. "Love the dress! It's so you." Isabel quickly linked her arms with Tess, dragging her away from the boys.

"Just like last time," Michael mumbled as he watched the two of the talk. Shaking his head, he tried in vain to relax. "Gods, I hate formal parties."

"It was altered when I first showed up," Maxwell stated as he observed his sister and wife. "I don't know how much of that was the guardian's doing or the way Tess interpreted our first true meeting."

"With this much detail, no it was twisted," Michael commented moving closer to Maxwell, he flashed just a bit of his power. "I have come across several power inflictions. He was pushing his end goals to the point where if she refused his programming would take over. It's not a matter of killing him off at this point."

"So what do we do?" Maxwell demanded softly as his gaze strayed over to where his wife sat. "She won't last in the state for long. If his programming in starting to come online we're in for a lot of trouble just being here."

"I recommend that we bring Ava to the fore front," Michael recommended as he flashed yet another bit of power. "He is tracking her from wherever he is, trying to ferret out what she's doing."

"How? That is outside the scope of what protectors or guardians can do," Maxwell grounded out as he too started to flash a bit of his power. "These are coming more and more."

"Max what is going on?" Tess asked as she raced towards him. She tripped over the helm of her skirt in her rush to get to him.

Maxwell easily caught her in his arms. Holding her tight in his arms, Maxwell slowly released his power into her. "Wake up my precious light, I need my Ava. Wake up my beloved."

"Michael, what is going on? It was not like this. There was no attack that day. Right?" Isabel whispered as she clung to him. As his arms wrapped themselves around her, she felt even more concerned as she watched Maxwell pour power into Tess. "What is he doing? I thought we were going to fix pieces at a time? Michael, I'm scared."

"Shh," Michael whispered as he pulled her closer to him. Using his powers he opened a vortex. Holding a struggling Isabel, he slowly backed them into the vortex and out of Tess's head.

"Where are they going?" Tess demanded scared as the room around her went black before it went bright white. The silence was deafening, gone was everything but Maxwell. The white seemed oppressive instead of peaceful. Struggling to control her breathing, Tess tried to catch her breath. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Who am I?" Maxwell questioned softly as he cupped her face.

"What?"

"Who am I?" Maxwell whispered softly as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Leaning over he gently placed his forehead to hers. "My precious light, tell me once more that you love me. I just need to hear that you love me."

"Zan? What happened? Of course I love you," Tess whispered as she grasped his shirt. "You're tense. What's wrong, my love?" She tried to tug him closer but found that she didn't have the strength.

"I saw you broken," Maxwell whispered harshly. "I didn't like that."

"No, I don't imagine you would, but I'm not broken. I'm fine. I'm right here" Tess answered as she tried to move closer to him only to find herself frozen. "I can't move, why can't I move?"

"Shhhh, it's just me. It's just me," Maxwell reassured as he inhaled her perfume. "You were hurt, I healed you." Slowly, he started to pour power into his hand that was cupping his face. "You were so badly hurt. I nearly lost you."

"You can never lose me," Tess stated as she tried to move away from Maxwell. "I don't like this, you're frightening me." She tried again to break his hold on her, but her actions proved fruitless. "Stop it Zan, no more."

"I'm sorry," Maxwell whispered as he felt her try yet again to move away from him. Slowly he decreased his power. "The person, who raised you here on earth, was damaged. He has wounded your mind, its worse then we know."

"Zan, please," Tess pleaded as tears pooled in her eyes. "Where are we?"

"We are in your head," Maxwell replied. "The wound was so bad that your body started to shut down." Looking deep into her sea blue eyes, Maxwell took a deep breath. "I can't lose you."

"You can never lose me," Tess reassured as she took a deep cleansing breath. "But you have to release me."

"Never," Maxwell snarled. "You are mine."

"Always, but not like this. You're scaring me," Tess whispered as a tear slide down her check. "I need to move. I don't like it here." Hearing his rasping breath, she pleaded. "Please, let me wake up."

"First I will heal your head, and then we will wake up," Zan ordered as he wiped away her pending tears.

"I am healed," Tess whispered as she tried again to move away. "Please let's just wake up."

"If you were healed, you wouldn't be trying to get away from me," Zan reasoned as he again poured his healing power into his head.

"Zan! Stop, please! Please stop! I can't take this anymore," Tess cried as she continued to fight against his hold.

"I remember everything, my queen. You are the youngest in your family. You were their golden child. Almost everyone loved you, but you made an enemy of Bahiyya of the Gress. You wore a pink dress to my sister's ball, because you thought it was white however when you arrived it turned pink. It was her way of humiliating with the ton," Maxwell whispered as Tess slowly stopped fighting him. "I thought you beautiful and brave that you stayed. Your brothers were overly worried that they had upset their commander, but Rath was glad for the distraction. Vilandra was happy that finally someone caught my eye."

"You're awake? You're my Zan," Tess whispered as tears cascaded down her face.

"I love you, and only you," Zan whispered as the brightness of the room exploded around them.

~TBC


End file.
